


Straight Up Gimel Spinning

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [148]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Threesome - F/M/M, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: It's the last night of Hanukkah and Christmas Eve. Tommy has a surprise for Felicity and Oliver that makes them consider an amendment to their 'no sex in the new house until we move in' rule.





	Straight Up Gimel Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> It's time for a Hanukkah story with a smidge of Christmas thrown in. 
> 
> This installment is 30/148. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> If you're new to the series, welcome. The more the merrier.

Artwork by Deena_K

 

“Sorry,” Tommy called out as he ran down the sidewalk towards Oliver and Felicity. “I’m here. I’m here.”

Felicity removed an arm she’d coiled around Oliver to wave at her other boyfriend, before quickly wrapping herself back around Oliver. “It’s freezing out. Why did you make us wait outside?”

“It’s a surprise,” Tommy said breathlessly as he ran up the stairs. “The service took longer than expected. The new priest really likes to talk.”

“It’s okay, but let’s take it inside.” Oliver pointed to the front door of their new home, “Who wants to do the honor?”

“I think Tommy should,” Felicity said through chattering teeth.

Tommy pulled out a key, “It would be my honor.” He unlocked the front door and gestured for Felicity to step inside first.

Their new home was completely dark, but was warmer than she’d expected. They’d done a quick walk through that morning, before the closing, but hadn’t been back since they’d signed the paperwork that made the Cobble Hill house theirs. Oliver and Felicity had returned to the office and Tommy had disappeared until they had dinner with Thea and Roy at the Queen Mansion. Felicity, Oliver and Roy had ducked out at nine to take care of some Team Arrow business. Felicity had received a text that Tommy was going to attend midnight mass and asked them to meet him back at their new home at quarter after one.

“Close your eyes,” Tommy instructed.

“There aren’t any lights on,” Oliver groused.

“Humor me and close them anyway,” Tommy asked.

Felicity closed her eyes and smiled when Tommy took her hand and pressed it to his lips. She fell into step as Tommy led her and Oliver through the dark house. The sound of the living room doors sliding open was followed by a wave of warmth.

“Happy Hanukkah,” Tommy whispered against her lips.

“Merry Christmas,” Tommy whispered to Oliver.

“You can open your eyes,” he told them.

Felicity opened her eyes and laughed in delight. Their new living room looked like something out of a fairytale. A fire blazed in their fireplace and the room was lit by thousands of tiny twinkling white lights. A large tree filled the room with the scent of evergreen. On the hearth stood the menorah from her apartment with nine, unlit, candles. Spread out on the floor was a large white fur blanket and several matching oversized square pillows.

“Tommy,” she said with amazement. “It’s beautiful.”

“Take off your coats and sit down,” he said with excitement. “I’ll be right back.”

“When did he get all of this done?” Felicity asked Oliver as he helped her out of his coat.

“When Tommy sets his mind to something, nothing can stop him – not even the laws of space and time,” Oliver grinned.

“He should be the next Doctor Who,” Felicity said as she knelt on the soft fur blanket.

Tommy returned to the room with a bottle of champagne and three flutes, “I thought we should toast to our new home.”

Tommy handed Oliver the glasses and proceeded to pop the cork on the bottle. He sat on the blanket facing his lovers and filled their glasses. He held his glass out, “To our new home. To all the days here and after. May they be filled with fond memories, love, happiness and laughter.”

They all took a sip of their champagne and stared at each other with anticipation.

“What’s in the basket? Is it a puppy?” Felicity asked with excitement.

Tommy looked horrified, “I wouldn’t have left a puppy in a basket all day.”

“Oh,” Felicity said with mild disappointment.

“There are six kinds of desserts in the basket,” Tommy said quickly.

“Oh,” Felicity said with a smile, “that’s almost as good as a puppy.”

Tommy held out a book of matches, “I know it’s way past sundown and it’s already tomorrow, but I thought we could celebrate the last night of Hanukkah in our new house.”

Felicity leaned forward and kissed him. “I’d like that.”

She took the matches, lit the shamash and softly sang, “Baruch atah Adonai Elohenu Melech haolam asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tzitvanu l’hadlik ner shel Hanukkah. Baruch atah Adonai Elohenu Melech haolam she-asah nisim laavoteinu v’imoteinu bayamim hahaeim baz’man hazeh.”

“Amen,” Tommy and Oliver said together.

Felicity lit the other candles from right to left before returning the candle she held to the center. She sat back and leaned against Oliver as she reached for Tommy, “Thank you.”

Tommy laced his fingers through hers, “You’re welcome.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go to church with you tonight,” Felicity said, feeling more than a little guilty. She hated that he’d gone alone.

Tommy shrugged and gave her a sad smile, “It’s okay. I go out of habit and I had a nice talk with my mom.”

“What’d you tell her?” Felicity asked with genuine curiosity. Tommy’s mother was long dead, but she loomed large in his life. More than Oliver’s parents, Felicity really wanted to believe that Rebecca Merlyn would’ve loved her. She couldn’t explain it, but Rebecca’s imagined approval was important to her.

“I told her that I’m in love and that I’m happy,” he said with shining eyes. “I told her that I miss her, but I’m not lonely anymore.”

“Never again,” Oliver promised. He pulled on the front of Tommy’s shirt until he leaned into his boyfriend and girlfriend. Oliver kissed Tommy before sitting back and letting Tommy kiss Felicity.

Felicity melted against Tommy’s chest as his tongue slid slowly into her mouth. She sighed with contentment and he gentled their kiss. His lips were quickly replaced with Oliver’s whose kiss was more urgent and insistent. He stroked the roof of her mouth and she moaned against his lips.

“Keep making noises like that and we won’t be able to keep to your rule,” Oliver said as he pulled away.

Felicity pressed her wrist to her forehead, “Me and my stupid rules. When did the contractors say we could move in?” Felicity had plans for their house warming and she’d made a declaration that there would be no sex in their new house until they were officially moved in.

“Not for a few more weeks, babe,” Tommy said with a wink. “But no sex doesn’t mean we can’t fool around.”

“Thank god for loopholes,” Felicity said with a sigh.

Tommy opened his hand and revealed a silver dreidel, “I was going to suggest we play for m&m’s, but maybe we should make it more interesting.”

“We are not playing strip dreidel,” Felicity laughed as she opened the bag of m&m’s he handed her.

“No, we’ll play for m&m’s, but the loser can always buy more m&m’s in exchange for losing an article of clothing,” Tommy suggested as he waggled his eyebrows.

“Fine,” Felicity said as she counted out fifteen m&m’s for each of them.

Oliver took five from each of their piles and put them in his mouth.

“Hey,” Felicity complained.

“It will take too long if we start with so many,” Oliver said innocently.

“I like the way you think,” Tommy winked before proceeding to take five more m&m’s from each of their piles.

“Incorrigible,” Felicity muttered under her breath. “Does everyone remember the rules?”

“Yes, but I don’t remember the symbols,” Tommy admitted.

“Shin,” Felicity pointed to one side of the dreidel.

“We have to put into the pool,” Oliver said.

“Well done,” Felicity said proudly. “I guess your gift for languages includes Hebrew.

Oliver shrugged humbly.

Tommy wrinkled his nose, “Show off.”

She turned the dreidel, “Hey.”

“You get to take half,” Oliver grinned.

“Correct.” She turned the dreidel again, “Gimel.”

“This I remember,” Tommy said proudly. “Gimme everything.”

Felicity laughed, “Yes, everything.” She turned the dreidel one last time, “This is, nun.”

“Nothing,” the guys said together.

They each placed a m&m in the center pile. Felicity spun the dreidel and it landed with gimel facing up. She laughed with delight as she took the pile.

“Why do I think the only people who are going to be naked around here are the two of us?” Tommy asked Oliver.

“I don’t know, but this feels like we’re about to get hustled – again,” Oliver teased.

An hour later, the guys were both laying in front of the fire in their underwear. Felicity had lost her ponytail holder and her earrings, but was otherwise fully dressed.

Tommy held up the dreidel in the light from the fire, “I think this is weighted wrong or she’s wearing a magnet.”

Oliver kissed Tommy’s bare shoulder, “Don’t be a sore loser.”

“Who’s a loser?” Tommy asked as his hand trailed down Oliver’s chest. “I’ve got one of you almost naked. It’s only a matter of time before Felicity is too. I’m definitely winning.”

Felicity took a bite of a cannoli and moaned her pleasure. “This is so good.”

She held it out to Oliver, but he shook his head. He took hold of her wrist and pulled her closer. He kissed the corner of her mouth and then sat back, licking his lips. “You’re right, it’s delicious, but I’d prefer something else for dessert.”

Felicity looked at her cannoli and frowned, “I’ll be back for you later.”

Tommy snickered. “I think she wants to be alone with the cannoli.”

Felicity returned her cannoli to its box and rose to her feet. She smiled down on the guys who were both laying back on their elbows. She slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Felicity stood before Oliver and Tommy in nothing but her underwear, but did not hide from their appraising looks. Individually, they were more handsome than Felicity thought was strictly fair, but together, as they gazed up at her with love, they were more miraculous than the season they were celebrating. She couldn’t believe her life. Felicity shivered, but not from the cold. Everything she ever wanted was laid out in front of her – the guys – their home – the life they were building. “I’d like to propose an amendment?”

“We’re listening,” Oliver nodded his encouragement.

“I propose that we can have sex in our new home, but we keep using condoms until we move in.” Felicity bit her lip waiting for their response.

Tommy’s hand shot into the air, “I second your amendment.”

Oliver stroked his chin as he stared up at Felicity, “I don’t know. We had a plan.”

Tommy picked up a pillow and whacked Oliver on the back of the head, “Say, yes.”

“Yes,” Oliver chortled, rubbing the back of his head.

Oliver and Tommy both held out a hand to her. She took their hands and allowed them to guide her between them.

“You okay?” Oliver asked. “Are you too cold?”

Felicity ran her fingers across his scruff and smiled, “No. I’m perfect. Everything is perfect. Both of you are perfect.”

Tommy brushed Felicity’s hair over her shoulder and kissed the center of Felicity’s back. “You’re the one who is absolute perfection. I keep thinking I’m going to wake up and this will all have been a dream – that you’re not real – that none of this is real.”

Oliver’s hand stilled on her breast as he looked at their boyfriend. Felicity turned in Oliver’s arms to face Tommy. She straddled his waist and lowered herself onto him. Her fingers slid through Tommy’s thick hair and tugged gently on it. Felicity guided his hand to cover her breast and then she reached for Oliver. She placed Oliver’s hand over Tommy’s. “This is real. We’re both real.”

Oliver straddled Tommy’s legs and pressed his chest against Felicity’s back. He stretched over her to kiss Tommy. She pressed her lips to Tommy’s chest and left a trail of kisses until she reached his nipple. She gently tugged on his small bud with her teeth, causing Tommy to thrust up against her.

Oliver swore under his breath. He moved off Tommy to remove his underwear. He wrapped an arm around Felicity’s waist and lifted her off Tommy and pulled on her underwear. Felicity took hold of Tommy’s underwear and helped move it down his legs as Oliver removed hers. Oliver grabbed for Tommy’s pants, “Condoms?”

“Yeah, my wallet,” Tommy answered.

“I need one – now,” Oliver told Tommy as he tossed over his pants.

Oliver crawled towards Felicity and she lowered herself to her back, opening her legs to accommodate him. “Someone’s eager,” she teased.

“I’ve wanted you since this morning,” he growled as his lips landed against her throat, “but someone claimed we didn’t have enough time.”

“Poor baby,” Felicity said breathily as she pushed his head down her body. “We didn’t have time.”

“We did,” he said kissing her inner thigh. “We should’ve made the time.”

“We would’ve been late to the clos - ah.” Felicity scratched her fingers through Oliver’s hair as his tongue circled her clit. He wasn’t taking things slow. Oliver was a man on a mission and she just had to hold on tight.

Tommy’s hands slid down her arms and he leaned over to kiss her. He sucked on her bottom lip as Oliver sucked her clit between his lips. Her back arched off the blanket, forcing Oliver to grab her hips to hold her in place as his tongue continued to pulse against her clit. Tommy licked into her mouth just as she shattered beneath Oliver’s mouth. He nuzzled her stomach before rising to his knees and holding out his hand.

Tommy broke his kiss with Felicity and held up a foil packet for his boyfriend. “Allow me,” he said.

Oliver pulled Tommy forward by the back of the neck and kissed him as he rolled the condom over Oliver’s length. Oliver dropped his forehead to Tommy’s, both panting for breath. Oliver’s ear ghosted against Tommy’s and he whispered something Felicity couldn’t hear. Tommy sat back on his heels and nodded.

Oliver lined himself up before he looked in Felicity’s eyes. A crooked smile spread across his face, “Fuck you're gorgeous. Your skin is glowing.”

Felicity could only imagine that she looked just like Oliver in the fire light. His skin glistened with a fine sheen of sweat that sparkled in the light from the fire’s glowing embers. She reached for Oliver, desperate to connect with him.

Oliver took her hand and leaned over her to give her a kiss, his cock still pressed against her entrance. He arched his back and slid inside with a long smooth thrust. He dropped her hand to hook her knees behind his arms to change the angle of his penetration. Felicity’s hands flew over her head to anchor herself against Tommy. Her hands landed on his thighs and she tore her eyes from Oliver to watch Tommy.

Tommy’s cock bounced against his belly as he watched their boyfriend fuck her. Felicity wrapped her hand around his cock and began to pump. His eyes lowered to hers and he grinned. She opened her mouth and he shifted behind her and lowered his cock to her lips. The angle wasn’t good for her to take Tommy into her mouth, but she ran her tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock as she continued to use her hand.

“Fuck, Felicity,” Tommy said as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.

“Tommy,” Oliver grunted as he crooked his finger.

Tommy leaned towards a stretching Oliver, but the distance was too great for Oliver to accomplish his goal of kissing Tommy. Oliver growled with frustration and pulled out of Felicity. He took hold of Felicity’s hips and rolled her onto her belly. He lifted her hips into the air and Felicity pulled her knees beneath her. Oliver quickly thrust back into her warmth and his hips snapped against her ass. Felicity got up on her hands and guided Tommy’s cock into her mouth. Oliver’s fingers grasped her shoulder and he began to swirl his hips as he drove into her. From the sound of their moaning, she could tell that Oliver and Tommy were kissing above her. She carefully moved one arm off the floor to palm Tommy’s balls. She massaged them as she hollowed out her cheeks and swallowed around him. Her fingers circled his balls and she tugged on them as her tongue circled his head, before taking as much of his length into her mouth before sucking up his shaft. Tommy’s fingers tightly fisted in her hair and he began to thrust.

Tommy tugged on her hair and she looked up at him. A small smile fell upon his lips before his eyes slammed shut and he cried out, “Felicity.”

She swallowed around him and continued to suck as Tommy orgasmed. He let go of her hair and his softening cock slipped from her mouth as he sat back on his heels.

Oliver’s hand traveled from her shoulder, across her chest and took hold of her ribs as he lifted Felicity until her back was flush with his chest. He continued to thrust inside her. Tommy rose to his knees and walked on them until his chest was pressed against hers. He cupped her face between his hands and kissed her deeply.

“Tommy,” Oliver panted.

Oliver released Felicity and her weight fell forward against Tommy. Oliver took hold of her hips and tilted her pelvis to increase the depths of his thrust. His lips fell to her neck and his voice sounded like a whimper as he said, “I love you.”

Felicity reached back to cradle his head, “I love you.” With her other hand, she lowered Tommy’s head to hers and said, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Tommy told her.

Oliver thrusts became more frantic. Tommy’s fingers slipped between Felicity’s legs and began to roll her clit between his fingers. A small orgasm rippled through her and she clamped tightly around Oliver crying out, “Oh, god.” Tommy’s fingers continued to roll her clit and the orgasm continued like a warm wave.

Oliver thrust sharply with a grunt. His hips stilled as he filled his condom. Tommy’s arms slid beneath Felicity’s arms, reaching for Oliver to steady him. Oliver pulled out and his legs gave out beneath him. The three fell in a tangle of limbs onto the pile of pillows

Tommy and Oliver’s hands ran over Felicity’s body and each other in gentle caresses. Felicity felt boneless as she burrowed into the warmth of Tommy and Oliver’s bodies. Her eyes were heavy and she allowed herself to drift to a state that was neither awake, nor asleep, but completely at peace.

The feel of Oliver’s fingers gently carding through her hair slowly and the sound of Tommy humming brought her back to wakefulness. She was surprised when she realized it wasn’t Tommy humming.

Oliver’s other hand was running through Tommy’s hair. Tommy’s eyes were closed, but tears glistened on his lashes. She was about to ask what happened when Oliver began to sing.

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas/ Let your heart be light/ From now on, our troubles will be out of sight/ Have yourself a merry little Christmas/ Make the Yuletide gay/” A small smiled turned up Tommy’s lips and Oliver shook his head with a matching smile. “From now on, our troubles will be miles away/ Here we are as in olden days/ Happy golden days of yore /Faithful friends who are dear to us/ Gather near to us once more/ Through the years we all will be together/ If the fates allow/ So hang a shining star upon the highest bough/ And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.”

Tommy took Oliver’s hand and pressed a kiss against his palm, “Merry Christmas, Ollie.”

“Merry Christmas, Tommy,” Oliver responded.

“Merry Christmas, Felicity,” Tommy said as he brushed his  lips against Felicity’s.

“Merry Christmas, Tommy,” Felicity said stroking his cheek. “You okay?”

“Just missing my mom. I’m okay,” he said with a brave smile.

“Do you want to talk about her?” Felicity offered. “It might help.”

“I just wish I could tell her that I’m happy – that I have everything I ever wanted,” Tommy said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Felicity placed a kiss over his heart, “I’m willing to bet she never doubted you would be happy and get everything you wanted. All of this, we have it because you said we could. You made us believe we could. I bet you had the same fierce determination as a little boy.”

“He did,” Oliver agreed. “Tommy has always had vision.”

Tommy shook his head, “I’ve been really lucky. I’ve been straight up gimel spinning.”

Felicity laughed, “I will happily give you everything.”

“Me too,” Oliver added.

Tommy closed his eyes, “Tell us the story of Hanukkah again.”

“I already told you the story this week,” Felicity pretended to complain.

“I know, but it’s a good story. I think Oliver and I would’ve made great Maccabees.”

“Me too,” Felicity agreed.

“Good, tell us the story,” Tommy said wrapping his arms around Felicity, “then we can eat cannolis.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> Sorry for the late posting. I couldn't decide what I was going to post.
> 
> Happy Hanukkah. There will be at least one more Hanukkah installment.
> 
> It's day one of my vacation. Hurray!
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
